1. Field
An air conditioner is disclosed herein.
2. Background
Air conditioners are appliances that suction in air, change a temperature, moisture, or cleanness of the air, and then discharge the air to the outside. An air conditioner may include a cooler or heater that changes an indoor temperature, a humidifier or dehumidifier that changes an indoor humidity, and an air purifier that changes indoor air cleanness.
An air conditioner may include air conditioning unit or device that changes the temperature humidity, or cleanness of the air, and a blower that blows the air into the air conditioning device. The air conditioning device may be a heat exchanger or a filter, for example.
An air conditioner may have an air discharge body, such as a header or a diffuser. The air may be changed in at least one of its temperature, humidity, or cleanness inside of the air conditioner and may be then discharged via the air discharge body to the outside. The air discharge body may be elevatably or rotatably installed in the air conditioner.